Illness
by comicgaga
Summary: Loki/Reader You are ill and Loki tries to help you showing a new side of him that you didn't know.


It has been two days, that you are in your bed, sneezing and with an high temperature. Your head hurts a lot and you could barely breath.

The only consolation of all that was him.

_Loki._

He kept you warm near the fireplace, feeding you, cuddling with you, watching films and trying to let you feel better curing you, as best as he could.

An evening he returned from the grocery with the ingredients for the dinner that he was going to prepare to you. Usually, he was a bit more rude with everyone, but staying with you, was like he was changing for make you happy.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked to you, kissing your forehead, and making you blush.

"As always. All my face and my head hurts and I feel like I'm going to explode. I fell cold but inside I feel like I have a fire in my head." you replied, and he kisses chastely your lips, letting you go and walking to the kitchen. You could never imagine how much he was good at cooking, everything he cooked for you was delicious and he never used magic for that.

Waiting for the dinner, you were lied on the couch, with a blanket on your legs and a bag full of ice on your head, hoping that you could restart to go to work as soon as possible. Not that you wanted Loki to go away but he needed some time for himself, and not always caring at you.

He returned from the kitchen with a plate with some soup and a spoon. He sat on the couch, smiling warmly at you.

"Here your soup, darling" he said mixing your soup with the spoon, while you were getting up, for sit on the couch.

"No no no, you're going to stay like that and I'll feed you"

"I'm not a child Loki!" you spoke, and he's putting another pillow behind your head.

"You're my sweet baby" and his lips finds yours, kissing you sweetly and making you smile.

"Now open your mouth and eat your soup" giggling you eat it from the spoon that he's giving to you. "Good girl. Eat it"

The soup was one of the best things you ever eat, and you could barely image how he could be the evil God of Mischief and Lies. You imagined him being rude, with the eyes full of rage, mirror of a broken soul. But the only thing you could see in his eyes were love and affection for you, and feeling a lot of his kisses.

One time he told you everything happened at Asgard, being King, discovering so many things of his past. That warmed your heart. He trusted you.

You ate all your soup between the laughs and the kisses he gave to you, but your head was still hurting and now the pain was growing. It hurted you a lot.

You made a wry face for the pain, and Loki's face turn grey.

"What's up, love?" his arm are already hugging you, and his mind working for find the cause of your pain.

"It's just the fever. It makes my head hurt, and now is hurting a bit more. I'll be fine" you said, caressing his face.

He places one of his hands on your head "Don't lie, you're scorching." And he walked to another room doing something out of your sight.

When he returned he took you "What are you doing!?" he was burying his nose in your hair taking you to the bedroom.

"Now we're going to sleep" and you find another kiss of his on your cheek.

Once he helped you to undress and slip into your nightdress, you entered in the bed, filling your face with his kisses.

With a hand on your forehead "I have to do something for that…".

He looked so worried for your headache, and sighing heavily he places his hand one more time on your forehead.

"I hope you'll feel better after that"

You looked up to his arm, gasping. He was turning blue from his fingers up to his neck and slowly turning his face too. His eyes became totally red. Softly his hand was getting really cold, making you feel better.

"Don't fear me, love. That's the real me… I know I'm a monster" he looked down to the ground, hoping to make you feel better.

Shifting his hand, you kissed his cheek. "You know, my favorite color is blue" and taking his hand between yours you place it on your head, smiling to him.

"I love you" he spoke before placing his lips on yours. It was the coldest kiss you ever received and yet it was so warm and full of love for you. Slowly you and him lied on the bed still kissing and letting you tongue meet his.

Suddenly he broke the kiss "Nothing dirty for tonight, let's sleep" and his skin returned at the color you were usual to see.

You were staring at the ceiling while he was in the bathroom, and as he comes out he smiled to you, and changing into his PJ's pants, he slipped into the blankets with you.

"Ehi." He called you from your staring at something "You know I love you, don't you?"

Hugging you he kissed you, and flushing red you kiss him back.

"Turn blue again" you said smiling and kissing his lips.

"As you want my dear" his skin slowly turned blue and his eyes red.

"I love you" And hugging you tightly in the bed, lied together, you fell asleep between his arms.

"I love you too"


End file.
